Prior art devices for forming curvilinear boxes usually consist of machines which assemble a body which has a cylindrical wall with a separate bottom having the same outline and which is normally joined to the wall by gluing.
Covering the boxes consists of subsequent application of a layer of covering paper which gives the end product the desired outer finish.
However, prior art machines have several disadvantages in the automatic production of high quality covered boxes, that is to say, in which in the finished box the presence of separate parts, such as the base and the cylindrical wall cannot easily be seen or felt.
A second disadvantage is the fact that it is not possible to automatically and efficiently perform the entire processing of a covered curvilinear box, starting with assembly of the separate parts, the bottom and the wall, up to covering of the finished product.